The Left Path
by Riddean Rize
Summary: Mistaking Percy's abilities for magic he gets a Hogwarts letter. He will wield a wand because of his godly side. But putting an dyslexic ADHD kid in Hogwarts is a bad idea. I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. THIS STORY IS UP FOR PARTIAL ADOPTION but I WILL be continuing it.
1. AN

[The Left Path]

AN: Hey This is a Percy Jackson and Harry Potter xover that I'm trying out this is my first story so please go at least a bit easy on me. Main pairing PercyxPiper. The summary is that Hogwarts mistakes Percy's abilities as magic when he is 11 and invite him to attend. His mother sees this as a safe place from monsters(yeah right) so she sends him. Because of his godly side he is able to wield a wand. And can anyone send me of ideas please so I can start my story I already have some rough drafts that need a bit of editing then I'll post the first chapter soon so any ideas the sooner the better.


	2. Ch1 Magic

[Ch.1 Magic]

CH.1 Magic

Percy Jackson was no ordinary 10 year old boy almost 11 but things happen that turn him off the right path and into the left path...see what I did there? Anyone?... Never mind. The day started out normally for Percy but that would soon change.

"Goodbye honey!" Sally Percy's mom called out from the house it was summer and where does Percy get to go. Summer school the worst place on earth for anyone. Percy's friend this year was a tall Mexican American kid named Julius Leo Cordova but he goes by Julian.

The reason Julian was in summer school was his method of ditching classes. Get one teacher to sign a hall pass or tardy slip with no date or time and he'd use it for anything. Once he got out of trouble by faking an asthma attack.

But enough about him for now because this story is mainly about the weirdness of Percy's life and how it was just about to get weirder.

As Percy walked to the school a couple a guys were beating up this kid, he was a chubby boy with a toad hopping out from his pocket and out towards the street. The boy called out in what he assumed was a British or was it considered English?, accent, "Trevor!"

Percy ran up to the guys yelling at them, "Stop it, Idiots!" The two guys turned and Percy definitely recognized them as two of the bullies from his school the previous year.

"Hey look it's Jackshit."

Percy just stared before opening his mouth and saying probably not the smartest things, "Is that the best you could come up with, but hey I'm not the greatest with insults either. Maybe we can all attend a seminar together." Seeing the fist rushing towards his face Percy closed his eyes and put up his arms in front of his face thinking, 'I guess that's a no.' But before the kid could lay a hand on him the cement ground erupted with water like a geyser propelling this nameless bully into the second and then into the gutter.

The other boy had ran before. 'That kid never even thanked me! And either I'm crazy or I just did something unexplainable... Let's just go with I'm crazy.'


	3. Ch2 The Letter

[Ch.2 The Letter]

**Disclaimer (also in summary):I don't own Harry potter or Percy Jackson at all**

**Sorry for a short first chapter the chapters will get longer I promise. Julian is not a wizard nor a half blood he is just a mortal muggle. Now on with the story...**

Ch.2 The Letter

Percy was walking back to his house with Julian by his side talking about a dare of drinking rotten strawberry milk with raw eggs and hot sauce, and Percy was barely listening because the thought of what he did that morning was still fresh in his mind.

'How did I even command the water like that? That should be impossible for me or anyone to be able to do...'

Percy's thoughts were cut off by what Julian said next, "So I see Gabe is home." That comment made Percy whip his head towards the window into his house to see that smelly Gabe was indeed at the house playing poker.

"See ya later Julian, you probably don't want to say hello to Gabe at all. He'd be happy to talk to you though." The last part Percy said sarcastically and facing Julian expecting him to laugh Percy was surprised to see ( probably for the first time ) a serious expression on Julian's face.

"Percy I feel like I won't be seeing you for a long time. I do not know why I feel this way but I'll see you next summer just in case." With that Julian, one of Percy's best (only) friends walked away. Percy watched him leave and for some reason felt like what Julian said was true and he would not be seeing him for a long time.

Shaking his head clear Percy told himself ' nothing's gonna happen Julian's just messing around like always' as he walked into the house.

Well there was his pig of a step father just sitting at the table with his poker buds and Percy was going to say something he would probably regret later, which happens often, but his mom came into the room holding a letter with Percy's name on it.

"Percy this came for you in the mail, it's a school acceptance letter. Now please don't interup yet, but I think you should go. It would be an exciting experience for you to have."

Percy just stared at her,"You're making this sound like it is more than your letting on, like it's such a big deal me going to this school. What aren't you telling me?"

Sally looked nervously at Gabe before beckoning Percy into the kitchen where she handed him the letter with one instruction well kindly asked command. " Read it please."

**Dear Mr. P Jackson we are happy to inform you... Bla. Bla.**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry bla. Bla...**

"So what do you say honey do you want to go?" Percy's moms eyes were pleading and that was when Percy snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry I could barely read the letter due to dyslexia. I literally stopped reading after the first few sentences of whatever this is." His mom dead panned. "What, I'm sorry I'm not the best reader out there but I got the gist of it. So who pranked me this time?"

Looking into his mothers eyes he could see an inner turmoil before she answered, " It's not a prank your father is a... Wizard too. He also went to Hogwarts, it'll be safe for you there and you'll have to stay out of trouble. A teacher is already on their way to pick you up to go school shopping in Diagonal Alley."

'Why does it feel like she's being untruthful about my father being a wizard, it's just this weird gut feeling I'm having.' Percy then met his mothers pleading gaze and his resolve crumbled and he asked the question, "Fine I'll go but where is it?"

Now his mother looked really nervous like she expects Percy to throw a tantrum, "It's somewhere in the uk."

"Wait! It's all the way in the UK! I'm not going I'm putting my foot down on thi..."

**Sorry Percy fainted due to a giant well half giant coming into the kitchen by ripping the door open.**

When percy woke up he was on a motorbike in the sky, the man looked at the newly wakened Percy an told him, " Names Hagrid, we're now gonna pick up another boy and then it is off to Diagonal Alley"

Now let's fast forward...

* * *

><p>Percy now introduced with Harry and vice versa it was time to get some rest before they went shopping at least that was Percy's plan until noooo they had to go shopping right away so that's how Percy discovered Harry was loaded with gold and he, himself had a school account.<p>

Finally after all the rest of the shopping was done the duo went to get their wands. 'Olivanders. Hmmm I hope I get the overlord of all wands the most powerful the bes...'

Percy's thought process was interrupted by Harry tugging him into the shop. When they exited Percy was the owner of weird wand according to Olivanders not as big of deal as Harry's was apparently. Percy owned a coral wand with a mermaid hair core. The whole wand was soaked in sea water because Olivander dropped it in the ocean.

that was the weird part the ocean water supposedly ruined it but it somehow worked for Percy but his mind was already on the bed at the Leaky Cauldron and the nights sleep to go with it before the train ride the next day.


	4. AN 2

**AN: I have created a poll for which house Percy shall be in. There shall at least be one more chapter before the sorting. The house he gets sorted into will determine his friends and most likely how he will be like for the school days. And it will decide who he will develope a crush on or not.**


	5. Ch3 The Train

**I'm now going to write this chapter. Yep. Starting... NOW!**

**CH.3 The Train**

Now Percy was bouncing with excitement on the train station bench, he couldn't help it, it's not everyday someone goes to a magical school for the first time. Every once in a while Harry would scowl at him, "It would be nice if you actually helped me try to find Platform 9 3/4."

**"Why?** Your doing such a magnificent job already"

"Then why are we not finding it yet, if I'm doing such a great job!?"

Percy blinked at Harry's reply before stating, "Well platform 9 and platform 10 are right there so shouldn't it be somewhere in between?" Harry looked at Percy dumbfounded.

"Percy that is impossible."

"Harry, Harry, Harry, sweet innocent foolish Har-"

"Okay you can stop repeating my name now."

"Sorry. Anyways we are wizards in a world of magic hidden from mewguls"

"muggles"

"Yep those, so there has to be a secret entrance hidden by magic somewhere. Just like Diagon Alley." With that Percy rushed towards the wall ignoring Harry's yell of his name.

When Percy got to the other side he waited for Harry for what seemed like hours, finally Harry came through after a bunch of red headed boys well three. "Finally, that took you forever!"

Harry looked at him weirdly, "You waited at most 15 minutes."

The only reply Harry got before they went to the train was a sheepish grin. Boarding the train was no problem the two split ways each to make their own friends and in Percy's case probably pissing off loads of people, but hey he's an 11 year old Percy Jackson. That's all the reason needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Percys Compartment <strong>

With Percy all settled down after playing with the sliding compartment door for a few minutes, he counted his 4 galleons 5 sickles and 10 knuts he was given for the treat trolley from the school money reserves.

It was later when a girl of a height a bit below average but not short enough to be considered short, came into his compartment.

This girl had hazel eyes and straight light brown hair that went to the middle of her back, asked Percy this question that would shape his destiny and gain him his first two friends , besides Harry, at his new school.

" Can my friend, lily, and I sit here? Everywhere else is full." At Percy's nod the girl pulled in her friend, Lily, and sat down across from him.

Percy now turned his attention to Lily, a girl of average height a mesmerizing blue eye color and dark red hair that went to her shoulders. The first girl introduced herself and her friend, "Hi, I'm Margot Freemen and this is my friend Lily Glade."

'Glade, glade, glade, Gatorade. I want some Gatorade.' Percy thought this while the two girls talked to each other before one of the girls, Margot asked him, "Hey kid, do you like Quidditch."

"I've heard about it from Hagrid, si I would say that I wouldn't play it because for some reason I get this weird feeling around heights like I'm not supposed to be there, but I don't know about watching it yet."

"Oh okay, what's your name anyways?"

Percy smacked his head because of his rudeness of forgetting to introduce himself, "I'm Percy Jackson, sorry for not saying so before."

Thats when Percy got up to go find the trolley because man he was starving! On his journey he bumped into a boy he recognized, "Hey! I know you! Your the kid who didn't thank me for rescuing you! Wait sorry for yelling."

"O-oh, thank you. I'm Neville Longbottom, what's your name?"

"Percy Jackson. So I'll be seeing you, I need food now."

Percy heard Neville call out a farewell behind him. But his growling stomach was all that was on Percy's mind as of now. Growing down the train Percy saw Harry talking to a red headed boy and after a quick hello Percy continued. Finally Percy found the candy trolley where he bought two bags of every flavored beans.

When Percy finally got back to his compartment he found that the lunch trolley had already come by. Saying in an exasperated tone,"Ah man! Thats it I can't take it right now I missed the lunch trolley. Darn it!" The two girls laughed at him but they showed him that they got something for him to eat too.

A few minutes later some blonde kid walked up with two huge kids behind him asking, "Do you know where Harry Potter is?"

Well the kid demanded more than asked but Percy told him what he needed to know anyways,"He's about five compartments up-"

Theboy shut the door and left "-YOURE WELCOME!"

Lily looked at Percy before saying, "Why did you tell Malfoy where Harry is?"

"Why what's the big deal?"

Margot burst in saying, "Well he's a great prat! He looks down on people like you, you know muggleborns."

"Actually my mom told me my father was a wizard but he is now lost at sea not dead just lost."

"Well Malfoy will still look down on you." This time it came from Lily. Percy just shrugged his shoulders before opening his every flavored beans and was obout to eat one until Lily slapped it out of his hands.

"Why did you do that!?"

"You should be grateful I just stopped you from eating a vomit flavored bean."

"Why in the universe is their a vomit flavored bean?"

Margot rolled her eyes, "Because they're Every Flavor Beans."

"Ooooh, got it." With that Percy picked up the bean and ate it, noticing the girls disgusted look he defensively told them,"What? I wanted to see if it really tasted like vomit. Do they have grass flavor I've always had a certain taste for grass."

The two girls could do nothing but stare at Percy while he dug around the box looking for a bean that might be grass flavored.

Finally the train was coming to a stop so Percy stepped off out of the compartment to give the girls privacy while they changed.

**I have a poll going for which house Percy should be going into so please vote if no one does I'll have to find another way to pick, like picking a card, Julian was based off an imaginary friend I had when I was 5 I use him often in stories. So if I write more stories you'll probably see him in them.**


End file.
